collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Encyclopedias
An encyclopedia or encyclopaedia is a reference work or compendium providing summaries of knowledge either from all branches or from a particular field or discipline.AAA An online encyclopedia, also called a digital encyclopedia, is an encyclopedia accessible through the internet, such as Wikipedia. AAB Etymology * encyclopedia (n.) 1530s, "general course of instruction," from Modern Latin encyclopaedia (c. 1500), thought to be a false reading by Latin authors of Greek enkyklios paideia taken as "general education," but literally "training in a circle," i.e. the "circle" of arts and sciences, the essentials of a liberal education; from enkyklios "circular," also "general" (from en "in;" see in + kyklos "circle;" from PIE root *kwel- (1) "revolve, move round") + paideia "education, child-rearing," from pais (genitive paidos) "child" (see pedo-). Modern sense of "reference work arranged alphabetically" is from 1640s, often applied specifically to the French "Encyclopédie ou Dictionnaire raisonné des Sciences, des Arts, et des Métiers" (1751-65). Related: Encyclopedist.https://www.etymonline.com/word/encyclopedia r. Oct 2019 History Encyclopedias have existed for around 2,000 years and have evolved considerably during that time as regards language (written in a major international or a vernacular language), size (few or many volumes), intent (presentation of a global or a limited range of knowledge), cultural perceptions (authoritative, ideological, didactic, utilitarian), authorship (qualifications, style), readership (education level, background, interests, capabilities), and the technologies available for their production and distribution (hand-written manuscripts, small or large print runs, internet production).«Encyclopedia», Wikipedia, r. Oct 2019«Encyclopaedia», Encyclopedia Britannica, r. 2019, author: Warren E. Preece, et al Encyclopedias * «The Encyclopedia of World Problems and Human Potential». Originally published: 1986 * «Collegium» * «'Encyclopedia' Britannica». Originally published: 1768. * «'Stanford' Encyclopedia of Philosophy» launched 1995. * «The Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy» is a scholarly online encyclopedia, dealing with philosophy, philosophical topics, and philosophers. Launched 1995. * H+ Wiki * «'SJWiki'» * «'LessWrong'» * Catholic Encyclo * «Golden.co» * «'Infoplease'» is a free online encyclopedia that is a part of Pearson Education, the largest educational book distributor in the world. All of the information found on the site is gathered from trusted sources, such as the Columbia Electronic Encyclopedia and the Random House Unabridged Dictionary. * «Encyclopedia of Animal Science» (Print) * «'Encyclopedia' of Alternative Investments» Originally published: August 18, 2008. * «The Encyclopedia of Public Choice» Originally publisjhed by: Springer Publishing, 2003. * «'Wikipedia'» -- launched on January 15, 2001, by Jimmy Wales and Larry Sanger. * «'The Encyclopedia of Earth'» (EoE) is an electronic reference about the Earth, its natural environments, and their interaction with society. The EoE is a free, expert-reviewed collection of content contributed by scholars, professionals, educators, practitioners and other experts who collaborate and review each other's work. "We have been offline for much of 2016 while we migrated to this open source MediaWiki platform." Front page modified: 23 September 2019 * «'Citizendium'» Quasi-encylopedias * «'Conservapedia'» * "RationalWiki" Old encyclopedias * «Encarta» (http://web.archive.org/web/2013*/http://encarta.msn.com) Details «The Encyclopedia of World Problems and Human Potential» is a research project initiated in 1972 as a collaboration between the UIA and Mankind 2000. IEP «The Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy» (IEP) is a scholarly online encyclopedia, dealing with philosophy, philosophical topics, and philosophers.1 The IEP combines open access publication with peer reviewed publication of original papers. Contribution is generally by invitation, and contributors are recognized and leading international specialists within their field.2 Sep The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (SEP) combines an online encyclopedia of philosophy with peer-reviewed publication of original papers in philosophy, freely accessible to Internet users.12 It is maintained by Stanford University. Each entry is written and maintained by an expert in the field, including professors from many academic institutions worldwide.3 Authors contributing to the encyclopedia give Stanford University the permission to publish the articles, but retain the copyright to those articles.4 New Advent New Advent is a website that provides online versions of various works connected with the Catholic Church. "Online Catholic Encyclopedia Completed -- 123-million byte effort is the result of more than 400 volunteer transcribers Denver, CO--Launched more than five years ago, the online Catholic Encyclopedia was completed on May 1, 2000 (http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/). The Encyclopedia is the work of coordinator Kevin Knight and more than 400 volunteers who transcribed nearly 12,000 articles from a 1913-edition of the Catholic Encyclopedia. Knight chose the 1913-edition because it is no longer under copyright protection."Catholic Online Catholic PRWire and Events Calendar, June 26, 2000 Branching * See: Documentation; Information; Knowledge; Data; Archivism; Collection; Compendium; Collegium; * Gatherinng; Assemblage; Library; Archive; Lexicon; Dictionary * Tradition; Philosophy References